Vasha
Vasha is a Khajiit in Skyrim, and one of the three hostages in the quest With Friends Like These. He is first encountered in the Abandoned Shack. He is a self-professed thief, murderer, and promiscuous individual. Of the three hostages, his is the only one who actually remains calm when faced with his imminent death. Dialogue Upon approaching (and potentially first time speaking), he will say: *"Whoever this is, clearly we got off on the wrong foot. Ah, but no worries. This is not the first time I have been bagged and dragged." If you click on him after listening to him saying the above, he will say: *"Come now, whatever the problem, we can talk about it like civilized folk, hmm?" Upon saying "Who are you?" to him, he will reply: *"Ahhh... Vasha, at your service, Obtainer of goods, taker of lives, and defiler of daughters. Have you not heard of me? Perhaps I will have my people carve my name in your corpse as a reminder." If you say "Would someone pay to kill you?", he will reply: *"Me? Ha! Are you serious?" If you say "Answer me, or I'll paint this room with your blood! (Intimidate)" he'll reply: *"Fool! Don't you get it? I live in the shadow of death every day. A knife in every doorway, a nocked arrow on every rooftop. If one of my enemies wouldn't pay to have me killed, I would take it as a personal insult." If instead of the one above, you say "Come on, you can tell me. We're all friends here. (Persuade)" He will reply: *"He he he he he he he. The real question is, 'Would someone pay to have me killed... again?' A day goes by without someone trying to gut me in the street, I get disappointed." After your conversation with him, he will say: *"Tell you what. You release me, and I promise my associates will not hunt you down like an animal and butcher you in the streets. It is a win-win." If you look at him whenever, he will say one of the three: *"Hello? Hello, Ah, I know you're listening" "A man in my position makes lots of enemies. But what is a life threatening situation if not for mutual benefit, huh? Most common: "You will let me go. I know you will. This is all just part of a game we play." *"Come now, whatever the problem, we can talk about it like civilized folk, hmm?" Upon death: *"Aiiiieee!" After you kill Astrid, and click the "..." option, he will say: *"Come now my friend. Haven't we played this game long enough, and we can all go our separate ways." After choosing the "(Cut the captive's bonds)" option, he will say: *"Ah, you see? That wasn't so hard, now was it? Let's the two of us forget we ever met, hmm?" Anytime after release: *"Ah, sweet freedom, now that's more like it." Notes *You can kill him easily, no matter what time you see him (he never seems to leave the abandoned shack) as he has only 1hp. You can even kill him with a fully un-upgraded Unrelenting Force shout. *He wears a set of Fine Clothes, and Fine Boots. If you kill him then loot his body, he will also have on the Execution Hood. Gallery File:SR-npc-Vasha.jpg|Vasha, "bagged and dragged". Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Khajiit Category:Skyrim: Males